


One Last Warning

by nomz_bunny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Seer, curse, prophecies not heeded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/pseuds/nomz_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra Blake has a curse, to be a seer and to not be believed. She can only watch as her prophecies come true, be they bad or be they good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Warning

Cassandra Blake had a blessing and a curse. Her situation was the exact same as her namesake. She was a seer, but no one believed her. Like Cassandra from the Ancient Greek times, her prophecies were heard, but no one believed them. So when she told her cousin Sirius Black that he would be sorted into Gryffindor, he didn't believe her.

"Why would I be in Gryffindor, Cassie? Everyone in the Black family goes into Slytherin." Cassie shrugged and skipped away. At the age of 10, she was used to not being believed. She thought it had to do with her age. When she and Sirius were both 11, and went to Hogwarts, she and Sirius were both sorted into Gryffindor. In 5th year, Cassie told her best friend Lily Evans that she would marry James Potter. Lily laughed.

"Potter? No way. I  _hate_  that arrogant toe-rag. There would be absolutely  _no way_  that I'd ever marry  _him_." In 7th year, she started going out with James. Soon, she fell in love. When James proposed, she said yes. Later on, when James and Lily decided to go into hiding, and were choosing the secret-keeper, Cassie warned them not to choose Peter Pettigrew, for it would be a fatal mistake.

"Why not choose Sirius?"

"Oh, Cassie. It'd be too obvious. Everyone thinks that we would choose Sirius. Don't worry. Peter won't betray us," said James. Only a week later, James and Lily Potter died. They left behind little Harry. The day before, Cassie went to Sirius, and told him that he would spend 12 years in Azakaban if he didn't move James and Lily. 12 years later, Sirius escaped Azakaban. By that time, Cassie was very sick. When Sirius visited her, she spoke one last prophecy. One last warning. As Sirius fell through the veil in the Ministry of Magic, it was Cassie's words that he heard.  _You will die to protect your godson. If you don't want to die, don't let Severus Snape provoke you…but you won't listen to me, will you?_

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing came to me when I was reviewing for my English final. Hope you like it, even though it's a bit depressing...


End file.
